


What Happens in Vegas May Stay in Vegas But Doesn’t Stay in Your Pants

by GlamAngel3766



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Link is a light-weight, M/M, Might be rewritten to be legit if it gets good reception, Modern Era, Sidon is a Zora in Modern US, big oops, drunk accidental marriage and sex happens, vegas baby, what happens when fangirl is both bored and inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamAngel3766/pseuds/GlamAngel3766
Summary: Another terribly written fanfic for Senpaithis time they go to Vegas and they make oopsies





	What Happens in Vegas May Stay in Vegas But Doesn’t Stay in Your Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skenandj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/gifts).



Sidon and Link are the bestest of besties so they go to Vegas together for a little brocation

Link is the Drunkest Twink in All The Land™️ and Sidon is constantly being hit on as the Most Desirable Shark Batchelor™️

Sidon does not consent to this bad touch and Link plays hero

Link is all like “NO ONE GOES AND HITS ON MY MAN” playing the fake boyfriend to get rid of hoes for his bro

Sidon is all like “ (>\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\<) ” because Sidon has feelz for realz towards the drunk golden-haired boy

*pokemon battle music plays*  
Link uses Smooch attack on Shark Hubby  
Critical Hit  
Shark Hubby Faints  
Rival No-No Hoes flee  
Link gains 300 EXP  
Link levels up

Link, still an intoxicated Twink, comes up with the brilliant/reckless idea and tells Sidon that in order to enjoy their guy time to the max they need whore repellent and thus need to find the nearest Elvis Preacher and get hitched ASAP because nothing says back off like matching gold bands

So before Sidon fully recovers he is at the altar with Link now wearing a white dress looking totes cute and are exchanging vows becoming the next Power Couple

They say the “I do’s” and right after are having a face battle of the ages using lips, tongue, and all

The rest of the night is a blur for Siddy but he wakes up with his dream guy impaled on both dicks and his bite marks littered all over his dream guy

He cums at the sight thus waking up his sober-for-now bestie Link who has no memory of anything after the first shot he drank yesterday

The Lord of Hangovers distracts Link long enough for Sidon to pull out but the same sensation brings Schmall Hylian back to reality depending on the Gentle Giant to tell him what’s up

Sidon goes through a new form of torture by being buried alive in guilt as he does a Story Time w/ Link and Sidon filling him in on all the juicy deets he was fully aware of

Link feels guilty for his drunk actions, but Sidon feels more guilty and now feels like he needs to confess or Link will foreva be “The One That Got Away” and Link is Love Link is Life

Link goes “A’ight, it’s cool” thus accepting the confession and now their ship becomes canon

And they all lived happily ever after

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT! I'M LONELY AND CURIOUS ABOUT YOUR FIRST THOUGHTS AFTER READING THIS!


End file.
